Family Is More Then Blood
by gianahennelly
Summary: Guren finds 10-year-old Yu, he didn't know what to think other then he has to protect this boy because no one else will. At first, things were tense, but as their relationship grew, Guren saw Yu as a son not some victim that he had rescued. Now 6 year later as a soldier in Moon Demon company will Yu's relationship with his father survive a war that pits him against Mika his family
1. Chapter 1

Guren POV

I could hear him screaming, cold blood-curdling screams, shaking me from whatever meanless dream that I was in. My body reacted as if it was an impulse, I rushed toward him, the dark hallway seemed way too dark amidst the terrified screaming.

Not even my pounding heartbeat could block out the sound, true pain and fear rung out in those screams but why he is safe. I felt the wind rush past as I sped up, slamming the door open to see Yu thrashing violently back and forth.

The deep blue blankets tossed to the floor as he curled up into a little ball and began to whimper. Ending the screams monetarily until a new wave of terror ran over him leaving nothing but a broken 10-year-old. Why the hell did he have to deal with this shit, why were the vampires so twisted. I rushed toward his side. I don't know why but it had been this way since I found him almost a week ago.

"Yu its okay, it's just a dream, wake up buddy." I watched Yu stop trashing as his blood-curdling screams eased and his crying all but stop. Like this switch flipped in his head, like all of this was just to get me here. I smiled gently as his emerald green eyes filled with tears. "Your safe so no more screaming, k?"

When did I become such a sucker for those bright green eyes? I shook my head slightly before pulling Yu out of the bed and into my arms. I moved silently until I was sitting on the living room couch staring blankly at the fire. It's always calmed me down when I was worked up. So here a shot in the dark that it works for Yu.

So I simply sat there watching the bright orange flames lick and flick against the logs as a soft crackle filtered into the air. The smoke billowed out of the chimney, and with each crackle and the flames growing higher. I could feel Yu's regard breaths turn into deep slow breaths.

After a few moments of silence I felt him shift lightly in my arms, "Is it ever going to get better, my first family tried to kill me. My seconds were massacred maybe I was destined to be alone." His word shocked me, his voice hollow but 100% serious. It had to be the dumbest thing that I had ever hear.

I snapped my head down to see Yu staring blankly at the fire, the flames seemed to light up his green eyes. Giving them this luminous look, his deep black hair stood up even in the finest light. "Yu-yu look at me." I watched him shudder at the sound of the stupid nickname one of my squad members gave him.

But he reluctantly turned so that his wide eyes were on me, narrowing into two defined slits as he glared silently. As if to say that I am the one that needs to hurry up. "My mother died when I was 5, she was murder and my father died when I was 16 but that doesn't mean that I was destined to be alone. Neither are you, I never want to hear that crap come out of your mouth ever again. You hear me."

He looked up eyes widen with shock and confusion as the corners of his mouth started to turn into a frown. He looked definite and ready to argue his point with every breath in his body. But who would want to prove that? I took in a deep breath before lifting my legs onto the couch making myself for comfortable as Yu laid flat against my chest.

Yu still he hasn't said a word he was completely still but I know that he is shedding silent tears just like that night, the night that we met. "Listen to me, we are family the two of us. I'm never going to let some vamp do anything to you ever again. Me and my demon are going to keep you safe and when you get older you can join me on the battlefield just like you wanted."

I made sure my voice was gentle as not to scare him but I made sure that every feeling I had, my confidence and my love dripped with each word that I spoke. He didn't deserve this, no one did really but especially not Yu, he could put a tough front on but he felt deeply and stronger than anyone that I had ever met.

"Okay family then," I smirked at his small voice as I kissed the top of his head gently. "Good, now go back to bed I'm not going anywhere."

6 years later

The music of my record echoed in my empty office as I collapsed deeply into my plush chair, I hated doing paperwork. I would rather face an army of vampires alone rather than write some stupid incident report or a field report. It was all so trivial none of this will help us beat these stupid leeches.

I took in a deep breath as I looked at the jumbo stack of papers on the desk, god I could feel my headache coming on. Dammit, I rubbed my temples as I felt my eyes shift aimlessly till they landed on a picture. Of me and Yu on his 12 birthday, he was smiling it was the first time he had since I found him. It only took two years but he allowed himself some happiness as time went on.

Though now he has improved a lot since then, maybe I should let him in the demon company his skill are amazing and he seems to be doing a lot better with orders than before. "Sir?"

I snapped my head up at the sound of my door slowly creaking open. The man who walked in wasn't really all that noticeable but the uniform was that of a high ranking officer. Not as high as me of course.

"What is it soldier as you can see I'm busy." To be honest I welcome the distraction anything to get me away from this paperwork. I stared blankly at him, as he shifted under the weight of my stare, I could see his black eyes filled with irritation and worry. But what could it be? Were we about to be attacked? Did they my squad to go out?

"Well spit it out I'm not a patient man." I stood angrily forcing him to take a step back in hesitation, as a terrified expression seemed to form on his face. Is the news that bad, "It's Yūichirō Ichinose Hyakuya." I frowned what the hell did that little idiot do this time. Was he hurt or did he do the hurting? "Well spit it out."

I snarled angrily as I grabbed my sword and making my way out of the room, god damn and to think that I was going to let this boy get into Moon Demon. I must have had a lapse of sanity. "Well, sir he disobeyed a direct order and was suspended. It seems that he attacks the four horsemen of Jon even when he was ordered not to."

Dammit Yu, you just couldn't behave could you, that would be asking way too much of him. Dammit! Could he be hurt, if he was it would be his own fault, dammit? "Is he okay?" I snapped my head back to see the soldier struggling to match my stride. Either that or he was too afraid to be near me. "Yes, he doesn't have a scar on him. "Good you dismissed go away."

"Where do you think that you're going we had a lunch date." I could hear her light melodic voice, she was bubbly and sweet but at a moment notice she could rip your heart out. It's one of the many reasons that I love her. I shift to see Sayuri skipping next to me.

"Would love to, but can't, there is an idiot that I have to deal with." She chuckled lightly but I could see her brown eyes lit up with worry as she skipped along next to me. "You should go easy on yu-yu he probably didn't mean to cause problems for his unit."

She is so soft on him, it was the reason that he thought that he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Not this time he was going to learn his lesson, "Nope not happening" I stalked silently down the hallway the rest of the way which only earned me a glare but what was I supposed to say? Your right and I'm wrong that would only make her angry at me. I shield heavily at the sound of arguing got closer and closer.

"There should be no debate the little loser should be kicked up not suspended, he broke rank and could have gotten himself killed." I didn't know the voice but they were furious and hidden behind a large oak door, The voice that rang out next I knew very well. "Please did you seem me I took that thing down with one blow. I got mad skills I wasn't in endanger you were you loser, I saved your ass your welcome."

He smug and cocky attitude was going to get the better of him one of these days and I'm not going to be there to save his ass. I took in a deep breath as I watch the door glint and reflect the light from the overhead lights. God help me with this boy, I curled my finger around the ice cold noble the cold getting deep into my skin as I flung the door open.

The seen in front of me wasn't all that surprising or shocking, the same officer that was yelling had Yu pushed against the wall with this dangerous sneer on his face. His lips were curled over his teeth as his eyes raked dangerously over Yu.

I didn't like it the only one that was going to beat some sense and manners into this kid was me. The other man I didn't know but it didn't matter to me, I'm sure that he is the one that suspended Yu in the first place.

An I looked around the room I noticed a large round table was knocked over which almost seemed impossible, it is a thick heavy oak table. That scrawny little punk couldn't have tipped it over, could he? I look around the room there was no one else is there other than a bunch of chairs and a few loose papers that must have been knocked to the floor, probably when the table tipped over.

"Yuichiro what the hell was you thinking?" My voice was forceful and harsh as I turned my cold gaze to an idiotic 16-year-old boy. His bright green eyes flare up in defiance but those flames die as he saw the look in my eyes. "Shit" He whispered it under his breath but I still heard it clearly"Watched your mouth you hear me."

"Hey dad" I growled angrily at him as the soldier looked up in shock than fear when he saw my murderous gaze. "Would you mind taking your hands off of my idiot son before I have to chop them off." My voice turned dangerously cold I don't care what he did no one puts their hand on Yu without dealing with me.

"Yuichiro apologize to your commanding officers for your idiocy and insubordination. NOW!" I snarled angrily but Yu didn't flinch he simply turned to the two men in the room and bowed his head remorosely. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble that I caused." His dripped with false regret for his actions. I know that he is only apologizing for my sake but he could at least try to make it convincing.

Anger burned in my veins forcing my heart to beat loud and widely as I slowly stalked over to Yu. Sayuri's eyes followed me like she was waiting for me to do something stupid and then play delegate. It almost hurt my feeling but she was right, I snatched the back of Yu neck causing a sharp whimper to leave his lips as I dragged Yu down the dimly lit hallway. I could hear Sayuri apologizing before running after me. "Guren let him go."

"No, the little brat has messed up for the last time." I could hear Yu gulp as I dragged his ass down the hallway. I could hear officers snickering and laughing at Yu. His face light up bright cherry red with embarrassment as I flung Yu through my office door with Sayuri following after me. She thought that he should be able to make as many mistakes as he wants.

Just because you have a rough start doesn't mean that you can become cocky little brat down the line, who will eventually get himself killed because of his own stupid reckless. That's not going to happen to Yu, I am going to make sure of that. "Sit your ass down." I watched Yu stand stubbornly until I kicked his feet out from under him.

His ass slammed hard on the ground forcing this sadistic smile to form on my face as I learned Frimley against my desk. I can't believe him was he trying to get himself hurt or kill why the hell would he follow a simple order. All the talent in the world won't help him if he ends up dead. "What the hell was you thinking, I didn't train you to fight so you can get yourself killed and now suspended. You do get that it would have been so much worse."

He didn't say a word just started Blantyre at the wall like I was just come fly buzzing in his ear or pestering him about staying up too late. "Dammit look at me when I speaking to you." My head farted through the air till I felt a solid crack of my knuckles against his concrete hard head. His stubbornness is the reason that he is always in trouble. You would think that he would learn his lesson.

"What the hell was that for?" He whined slightly as Sayuri snarled angrily, "Guren don't do that again." Damn her and her babying him, that shit ended today too, "No, talking doesn't work so maybe a good crack here and there will. Starting tomorrow morning your going to school."

"What?!!" Yu voice was frantic and angry all in one shot, "What that is total bullshit what is the point of going to high school. You can't do this it's not fair, going to school has nothing to do with fighting vamps."

I growled angrily as I punched his head this time causing outrage to from in his bright green eyes forcing them to turn a dark forest green. "Life's not fair you know that better than anyone, I'm trying to prolong your life Yu. So stop being stupid now head to home I'll be there once I am done with this paperwork. Go!"

He grumbled under his breath before getting up off the ground rather slowly, while rubbing his butt as he gave Sayuri a pleasant smile before disappearing passed the large double doors of my office. "You didn't need to hit him." I scoffed angrily like yell I didn't, I learned against my desk let it support my weight for once. This has been one hell of a day and it isn't even over yet. Kill me now.

"Yes I did, he never listens and you babying him and always sticking up for him makes it all the harder to get a point across. You know that boy has a thick skull." As I looked up Sayuri's lips were inches from mine. Then just like that she was in my arms, her warmth spread over me as our lips locked in a battle of dominance, which I won.

As I pulled apart from her, her cheeks were bright red as her breaths came out ragged and hard "Yes well he is a teenager there supposed to be like that, for now, let's have lunch you can deal with him later." I smirked before pulling Sayuri closer to me resting my head in the crook of her neck. Just taking in the scent of her lilac perfume it was also so calming. "Yes dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu POV

I couldn't believe him, first, he thinks that he can force me to go to school and now he showed up like he is better than me. Just cause he got them all but that is such bull. I watched him walk away from this amused and smug grin on his face. Jerk. "You should give him a break you know that right, Yu-yu?"

I knew the voice I don't even need to see her warm smile and gentle brown eyes to know that it was Sayuri staring intently at me. The rest of dads squad was jumping at the moment that they hear Sayuri call me Yu-yu. Even though she knew that I hated it but she still does it anyway. "Really kid getting suspended that was just pitiful."

I watched as Goshi laughed at me his eyes lit up with joy as he puffed out a large amount of purple smoke forcing an image of me to appear. Only this one was getting yelled at by my superiors.

He was sniffling and crying as he begged for forgiveness, that was so not how it happened and I'm sure that he knew that. He just wanted to get a rise out of me. I rubbed the back of my head as I glared at Goshi. "Your really funny Goshi, maybe I should kick your ass." "Yuu, you better not be bugging them."

I sneered at the sound of the Hiragi girls light heart tone, who did she think that she was any way talking to me. They are the ones that hate my dad for no reason, so what the hell gave her the right to talk to me. If she thought I was going to fall over her every word like the rest of them then she couldn't be any more wrong.

"What did I tell you about following me, just leave me the hell alone. Later guys, I'm heading home." I waved casually over my shoulder before jogging off. I didn't want to have to deal with her anymore more than I had to. She was a pain with her amazing brown almost gold eyes and soft purple hair that smelled like roses. Dammit snap out of it she is a Hiragi there no good.

I took in a deep breath taking in the cold afternoon air, all my sense seemed to wake up with that one breath alone. I guess that I didn't notice how stuffy it was in the classroom till right now.

As I rounded a street corner I could see flashes of violet hair in the corner of my eyes as the scent of rose filled the air. Why the hell is she following me, better question why is her cold gaze locked on me like a sniper rifle.

Whatever. I felt my eyes shift to the sky, the sun was dripping down on the horizon lighting the sky up a light pink and splashes of purple overlapping over the pink. It was a nice sight after a long day.

"So how do you know the squad so well I heard them talking to you about your suspension. Do they know you too or is it just Guren." How was any of that her business, before I had the chance to blow her off I notice a high and mighty white building? There had to be at least 10 floors. The military apartments, as I walked on the paved concrete path I could see a few people running to their assignments for the night. People in black and green uniforms were running frantically as they notice they were going to be late.

"That's none of your business Hiragi, now if you don't mind I have to head home." Before she could say one word I jogged off. I don't need this, this day has been one from hell but at least dad has to let me into the demon moon company. I filled his requirements though I really didn't want to and I wasn't even trying. Still, he would never go back on his word.

Still, my head was killing me thanks to that kid what the hell was his name again. You know what I'm not going to worry about it for now. I was starving and right now that is the only thing that my mind can focus on.

I pushed the door of the apartment complex open I did my best to ignore the ice cold nob as I walked down the hallway listening to the buzzing of the harsh fluorescent lights. This place needs a homey feel to it. I remember when I was a kid running down these hallways I hated it. It was always so creepy at night when I had to walk to dad office or something.

I sighed heavily as I felt the eyes of high ranking officer of the moon demon company looking down on me. But I never let it bug me, they didn't think that it was becoming of a possible candidate to be suspended. Some even thought the only reason that I got into the army is that of dad. But of course, they got it all wrong and didn't even bother to find out the truth.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I was standing in front of our black apartment door, the glinting of ht gold nob hit my eyes. Breaking me from my thoughts, hopefully, dad will hurry up from his office. I wanted to get something to eat.

My finger curled around the nob not push the door open and find that for once the apartment wasn't empty. Dad was sitting there a load of paperwork on the kitchen table. A stern frown on his face as his eyebrows began to crease in irritation. His hand worked furiously against the pages writing in Japanese.

My Japanese writing and grammar pretty much sucked since I stayed with the vamps for so long. Give me a book in English and it's no big deal, have me write in Latin and I got you. But this might as well have been gibberish. "Your back early. I thought that I was getting worried that I might have to take you to an army medic."

Dad like to play it off with a smug grin or a mask of indefinite but I always knew that he worried about me more than any other parent worried about their kid. But that made sense considering everything that we have been through. But even now as he didn't even bother to look up from his stack of paperwork I could tell that he was relieved to see me okay.

"That annoying Hiragi girl kept slowing me down and asking me a bunch of annoying question. Why did she have to be my handler can't I get a new one. One less annoying and rude possibly."

He laughed harshly before sighing and walked slowly over to me while he attacked his sword to his wait just before ruffling my hair "Come on you must be starving." He didn't answer my question he just laughed it off. I hated when he did that but he steered me out of the room with a good place hand on my shoulder. He was right though I am starving so I won't freight too much about it for now. That was until I saw him a silver-haired man who was looking intently at me. "He's annoying too."

I watched his eyes light up as he rested his gaze on me, his cold blue eyes raking over me as if he was trying to gauge my reaction. "Hey yu-yu" I scoffed at him as this sneer started to form on my face. I hated the sight of them all of them, "Don't call me that and don't talk to me."

I scoffed again but it was caught off guard as my upper jaw connected sharply with my bottom jaw. I damn near bit my own tongue off from the force of that hit. Dammit. I looked up to see my dad's fist hitting my head as he frowned down at me. "Show some respect for those older than you Yuu"

I huffed out some air as he looked at Shinya who at the moment is giving me this stupid sly grin as he waved to dad. "Just thought that I should say hi but I will see you guys later I got a meeting to go to." The wave was politely over his shoulder before running off out of sight and out of mind.

As we walk silently down the hallway I could hear the echoing of dad boots and the clicking of his sword on the few rare occasions that it hit another part of his belt. I could even hear the wisps of random conversations as we passed soldiers. "What was that? I understand that you are angry with me but you will not be rude."

I scoffed and watched the white double doors of the mess hall come within reaching distance. "Why should I, a man name Guren Ichinose saved me, adopted me and took care of me and they treat him like trash I won't be nice to them. Let alone show respect or politeness."

I knew that my voice sounded bitter and angry but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my tone neutral it just pissted me off way too much. He is a good and strong man and they treat him like trash.

I waited for him to say that I was acting like a brat or that was the dumbest thing that I had heard. But all he did was place a firm hand on the white doors slamming them open with ease as he placed a gentle hand on my head. "Yu" His voice was soft but I don't refuse to look up, there was no point in getting yelled at not now in front of all these people.

But he didn't say a word he walked into line grabbing two white porcelain bowls full of spicy brown curry with white rice stained a light brown thanks to the curry that was spilling over. It is small reminders like this that scent flashback of 6 years ago into my mind.

I pushed the images of my family's last meal out of my mind as I collapse silently onto the bench ignoring my father penetrating purple gaze though I knew that his eyes had to be soft and filled with worry. I was planning on ignoring him the whole time but his hand darted across the table. His grip was like steel as he forced me to look at him and he didn't seem the least bit angry with me.

"Yuu, you can hate them and be respectful to them at the same time, though I don't too, I'm an adult so I can do whatever I want. But thank you that means a lot to me, my brave little yu-yu"

I snarled angrily as he said that stupid nickname but I knew that he was trying to lighten the mood and change the subject all in one shot. "Told you that it would catch on."

I groaned as Sayuri sat down in dads lap wrapping her arms freely around his neck pulling him in a kiss. I had to resist the urge to gag as I looked away. "So what are you guys talking about."

I frowned as she pulled out of the embrace long enough to give me this caring smile. She has been great for dad in the past few years he has always been so solitary, it was hard for him to let anyone in.

"Just how unfair dad has been, tell him that I don't need to go to school anymore since I got into the demon company and my suspension is up so there is no point to be there" Dad frowned as Sayori giggled at me like I was some kind of idiot missing the bigger picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Guren POV

That boy he really is something else walking into class like he owned the place, that cockiness really is going to bite him in the ass. How am I going to change that though, it's just the kind of kid that he is, getting his ass kicked by someone stronger than him won't discourage him so what then.

The sound of the record playing in the background was claiming me even if I was drowning in this hopeless mess. Both him and Kimizuki both have a lot of talent and fighting abilities. But neither of them have good teamwork. That was shown today in the exercise, they are both a mess but You did get through to him about what should be important to him.

The two of them could be powerful aces for their team one day if the both of them would just learn how to work together. "Sir?" Damn, why is there always someone interrupting my thoughts? "I didn't say that you could come in Kimizuki" My voice was cold and I made no attempt to hide my feelings.

I spun my chair around letting the wind cause from the moment move a few strands of hair out of my face as I let my eyes drift to his determined gaze. "I just wanted to make sure that I would have a chance to get a weapon from the strongest demons series when the time comes." He wouldn't be able to handle that, the demon would take over him the moment that he touch a weapon. "Why do you want such power?"

I watched his hand clenched tightly and his knuckles turned white, it was hard to believe that this simple question could work him up. Kimizuki must have noticed my gaze because he shoved his hands deep into his pockets before turning his nose up towards me.

As if he could really look down on me, I swear dealing with teenage brats is more difficult than killing vampire nobles. He made You seem more mature with this stupid little stunt. "You can read my file, you know." Little brat!

"Yeah, you want to become a member of the company so that your sister will be given better medical treatments. But do you really think that you can handle a demon series weapons? Your desperation to save her will consume you, the demon would feed off it and take you over."

I scoffed as I leaned further into the soft cushion chair, hopefully, that would be enough to get him out of my office. But he only got angry, his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration as this sneer formed on his face, an angry light turned his purple eyes a deep black with rage.

"But I bet you going to let that idiot Yuu try out for the demon series right?" I sighed he didn't even know Yuu was my kid and he already thought that I am giving him treatment. I wonder how he would react if he knew the truth. "That remains to be seen but then again he already beat another demon for control once before."

I stood up pulling my sword out, letting the full force of my demon fill the air, the temperature started to drop as tension filled the air. So thick that I could cut it with my sword as I watched Kimizuki stumble back the scent of his fear filled the air.

"If you really did have to face a demon, you would be consumed within an instance…" Before I could say another word the door slammed open "Dad how much longer are you going to be in your office for,.Sayuri and I are tired of waiting for you."

Of course, he had to come at a time like this, I put my sword away in time, the tension drifted from them as the heat rose in the room. But the tension stayed only this time it was a different kind of tension.

Yuu sauntered in the room liked he owned the place only for his eyes to widen in outrage as his noticed Kimizuki standing in front of my desk. "What is he doing here?" Yuu sneered angrily as Sayuri came running in behind him giving him this cautious glare as she shifted her cautious gage to me.

I could see the slight hint of a smile as she turned he caring gaze to Kimizuki though her gaze was filled with joy, I could see the silent question forming in her gaze. I guess it makes sense it was pretty late in the night for him to show up here. "Sorry for the interruption, come on yu-yu we can head to the mess hall without Guren." Yuu glared at me and then Kimizuki. "I need to talk to you let's go."

The coldness of Yuu's voice startled me as he yanked a shocked looking Kimizuki by the collar, tugging him rather roughly out the room before anyone could say a word. What the hell was going on with the two of them, better question why did they hate each other so much.

Thi was all too much for me this late in the night, I took in a deep breath, my lung expanded as far as possible before I exhaled deeply causing my whole body to deflate. This is going to make the class even harder now when the other students found out.

We both agreed to keep it under wraps since it might make them think that I favor him compared to the other students but that wasn't going to happen now. "You shouldn't worry about it, I'm sure that You will hand it. Shall we go?" I looked up at the sound of a voice dripping with honey, sweeter than any melody. Her voice always brought a smile to my face too bad it took me so long to realize how I felt about her.

Sometimes I could really be a dense idiot, "Hey are you listening to me, Guren?" I smirked as my necked cracked and ached from the amount of time I had been staring off in space. Sayuri gave me this dazzling smile brighter than the sun as moved closer to me.

"You are always getting lost in thought like that. It's not good for you silly. Come on." Before I could say a word she had her fingers interlacing with mine ending shivers down my spine as her ice-cold hand came in contact with mine.

"Your hands are ice cold, you okay?" Before I could think about it I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her further into my side. Trying to give her all of my warmth I could but in military uniform, we aren't supposed to be PDA's of any kind. But then again I am the one that makes the rules. So you know what fuck that shit if I wanted to hold my girl then I would.

"It's too bad don't you think?" I looked down from my thought to see Sayuri tugging gently on my arm so that she was pulled further into my side. "What's too bad?" She giggled "That Goshi has his poor little heartbroken, after all, I did turn him down for you that must sting a little."My laughter bellowed as it bounced against the halls as people whisper and watched us. "Oh well, he missed out on a great and gorgeous girl."

I watch the blush light up her face as she giggled and nodded her head "I suppose you are right. Where do you think that Yuu and Kimizuki ran off to?" I took in a deep breath at the thought of the two of them alone anywhere. I'm sure that it would only cause more harm than good. "Well I don't know about Kimizuki but I am right here."

I looked up to a figure in front of me, who was speaking rather smug, his bright green eyes lit up as he spoke. "I took care of it, he won't say a word can we eat now." I laughed "You're like a bottomless pit kid how much more can you eat before you implode." He frowned before rolling his eyes and running into the mess hall.

A few hours later

I was sitting by the fire finish off the last of that obnoxious paperwork when the soft crackle of the fire was interrupted by the movement in the room down upstairs. It could just be You getting up to go to the bathroom. Or it could be an intruder, we do get some vamps in the barracks official. I swung both of my legs over the couch as this deep-rooted sigh escaped my lips. I signed the last page of my paperwork before moving to the back of the apparent were the stairs were.

The sound was coming from Yuu's room so it had to be him moving around right? As I slowly opened the door the hinges began to creak ever so slightly. But it couldn't drown out the sound of crying and whimpering as the moonlight filtered into the room. I could hear the sound of sight whimpers and I knew the terrified voice all too well.

I felt my eyes drift aimlessly to the bed only to see Yuu grasping the air as if he was trying to hold onto someone one. Tears streamed down his eyes as he gasped for air, his hand darted towards his chest as he began to wheeze. I thought that he was down with these stupid nightmares. The kid can't catch a break I suppose.

I walked silently and slowly over to the side of this bed, ignore the books and close that littered the floor of his room. He really need to clean his room more, I would have to get on him for that another time.

I pulled his navy blue blankets down past his chest and gently shook him. "Yuu, Yuu wake up." The whimpering stop only for a moment as his eyes lips fluttered open, his eyes moved rapidly around the room like he was looking for someone.

"What's was the dream this time." He took in a deep breath and his whole body seemed to shudder and tense as I left my hand drift to his hand. Cutting my finger gently through his soft raven black hair.

"A mix between the day that Mika and the others died and the day he tried to kill me." His eyes seemed to darken at the thought, he must have been talking about his genetic donors. How could they try to kill him? A child of all things, there was really something wrong with them. Seraph or not they had not right.

I took in a deep breath as I gently shifted Yuu over so that I could lay in the bed with him, I still had my finger working through his hair as he let outs steady deep breath. "I'm too old to sleep in the same bed as my dad, it is embarrassing," I smirked at his rare soft tone. "Fine then, I will leave."

I went to swing my legs out of the bed when Yuu's grip on my torose tightened. "No stay papa" I smirked and gently kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going anywhere yu-yu now go back to bed, I'll stay as long as you want." I sat there watching the moonlight hit his peaceful face as his breath became shallow and at ease.

I wonder what brought this on, he had been fine, no nightmares, no flashback he was getting better with it, it has something to do with today. There couldn't be cause, something had to have happened.

Could it have been when he was talking to Kimizuki? Did he bring up some unpleasant memory that got You thinking about all of this shit? I should have asked him before he fell back asleep, I don't have the heart to wake him up now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 FlashBack

Yuu POV

 _I watched his purple eyes darkened in outrage but I didn't get the big deal about any of this, sure I yanked him out of the room pretty roughly. So if he was made about that then I could get it, but he didn't seem to give a damn about that. "Whats your deal?"_

 _He hasn't said a single word since I pulled him to our apartment, at the moment he was staring at the fire pit, it looks almost lifeless without a raging fire in it. Usually, dad made one late at night when it got cold. But seeing it so dark and empty was alien to me. Kimizuki, on the other hand, was staring intently at it as he took in a deep breath holding it._

 _Though I don't think that he noticed that he hadn't said a single thing since we had walked in here. He didn't even yell at me or call me a batard or an idiot when I dragged him down the hallway like a rag doll or a small child. "It's no fair, it's not possible he's like 26 and your 16, there is no way that he could have a kid at the age of 10. Things don't add up."_

 _His voice was void of angry but each word that he spoke was lace with confusion as his eyes lit up with client questions and his eyebrows knitted together as beads of sweat dripped down his face. "He adopted me when I was 10 after an escaped the vampire city he found me in the winter cold. Took care of me raised me trained me, by the time that I was 11 he adopted me and became my legal guardian. Became my dad really and the only one that I have really known if, we are telling the truth."_

 _I took in a sharp breath as I collapsed on the soft black couch, my head lolled to my head in exhaustion. Today had been a long day is it only seemed to be getting longer with each moment. A sigh escaped my lips as I stared blankly at a picture of me and dad with the squad back from when I was a kid._

 _My bright smile shocked everyone that day, I haven't smiled once since dad took me in. It wasn't until I realized that I want alone anymore, smiling became easier once I realized that fact. "So what you're saying is that you are betraying the memory of your real father."_

 _The hell did that even mean my real father was a son of a bitch that is better off dead and I was glad that he is dead. "DON'T talk about things that you don't understand" I snarled angrily as flashes of a man with bright green eyes loomed over me. A butcher knife in his right hand as this sinking grin formed on his face while madness lit up his eyes._

" _When I was 7 he called me the devil's spawn and tried to kill me, my mother killed herself to get away from me. So as far as I am concerned there no family to me. My only father will always be Guren Ichinose so don't dare speak about thing that you don't know. Anway keep this information to yourself. Dad and I agreed that it would be best for the rest of the class not to know."_

 _He scoffed in outrage as he turned swiftly to look at me, a bright fire burning in hiss purple eyes as he got ready to yell at me with every breath in his body. This is so aggravating I wonder if this is what it was like for dad when I was in one of my stubborn moods._

" _Why the hell should I? I know that he is going to let you try out for the black demon series before me even though you don't deserve it, which is total bullshit by the way. " He had to be kidding me sure my dad does give me more training than the others but he doesn't let me do anything that he thinks I'm not ready for._

" _That not true he didn't even want me to be in the Moon Demon Company, he didn't think that I could handle it. He said that I couldn't work with a team or follow a simple order so I didn't serve the honor."_

" _Don't pretend like you know how my dynamic with my dad affected my military career. Screw off and keep your mouth shut about what we talk about. If you do I'll put in a good word with my dad so that you can try out out for the black demon series. Deal?"_

 _I watched his eye widen in shock dismay at what I had just said but then they sly grin formed on her face like that had been the best deal that he had heard all day. "Fine but if I think that you aren't holding true on the deal then I will let everyone know" I nodded my head and watched him walk out of the apartment before collapsing on the couch. How the hell am I going to make that happened?_

Seriously what was I thinking, I slowly opened my eyes to see that my room was followed with golden light from the open window. The sound of birds chirping in the distance filled my room as I rolled onto my back. My brain rushed to cope with the fact that I wasn't cuddled up to my dads side. Thank God that he had enough for sight to be out of the bed before i woke up.

I felt my body shoot up at the smell of bacon and eggs it smells delicious, but damn if I don't feel ashamed. It took 4 years for dad to trust me to sleep on my own without sleeping pills or him watching over me. Now he was going to be worried about me all the goddamn time.

"It's about time that you woke up." I snapped my head up at the sound of my dad's tired voice as he casually sipped coffee at the kitchen table. The white porcelain cup as smoke billowing out of the cup in a spiral as he stared down at the black tar-like liquid.

It was good to see that for the most part that he wasn't staring at me with disappointment in his eyes. I moved slowly down the last remaining stairs before stumbling into my seat as I struggled with the bright sunlight hitting my eyes. Why do I pick the same seat every morning when I know that the sunlight is going to blind me. "Yeah I smelled the food and thought that it would be best to get up and eat while I could."

He laughed evilly as this shifting sound made me aware of the other person in the room. evil "It's good to see that you are awake Yuu, I thought that I was going to have it set aside a plate for you." I knew the gentle voice well "Hey Sayuri, good morning " I didn't look up from my palms so I don't know if she threw a smile my way.

I was just trying to avoid his stare, I can feel it bearing down on my heavier than a thousand pounds of weights. "I'm sure that he brought up the impossibility of you being my biological son right? Forcing you to talk about the genetic donors."

I nodded my head silently for the first time working up the nerve to look at him. But he wasn't lagering worriedly at me. There wasn't any anger in his eyes, instead he is sipping coffee thoughtfully. "Alright you know that if you start to have trouble sleeping again I'm going to start putting you back on those pills right." I groaned but nodded my head ever so slightly. "Good eat we have plenty of training to do today."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 So Strange

Kimizuki POV

It is so strange here I am sitting in class zoning out while Yuu gets lectured by Guren while his squad member sits there doe-eyed. It feels like my whole perception of the world got turned upside down.

None of this could be per regulations, I'm not one for following the rule but this is so strange. There is no way the imperial demon army would let this slide, do they even know. They have to know right. He is dating his subordinate and on top of all of that he is teaching his kid. I still can't believe that I made that deal, now I'm the one in the awkward position.

"What is wrong with you Kimizuki?" I snapped my head up as warm breath hit my earlobe and the sweet sound of Shona voice filled my ear. God she was the worst, don't get me wrong she is cute. But she is also a mega brat and she is always butting into other people's business. It's rude when you really stop to think about it.

"Nothing just thinking, what is your deal? You do realize that personal space isn't an option right?" I glared as she giggles raising one of her perfect eyebrows as she gave me this devious grin.

"Whatever don't be so rude you know. You know that I'm the cutest thing that you have ever seen you don't need to deny it" I rolled my eyes before rooting turning my attention to the front of the room. Even if that is true it still didn't mean that she could invade my personal bubble.

Thi heavy sigh escaped my lips as I noticed Yuu lurking in the front of the classroom. His shoulder was slumped and he seemed like he was rubbing his head as if Guren had hit him. Which is highly likely since the kid doesn't listen to words.

"That being said Kimizuki would you be a dear and helped out Yuu with his Japanese." "What!" We both stood up in outrage, even our angry posture matched. Man, I hate this guy, why the hell should I give up my fear time to teach this idiot?

I lifted my hunty stare so that I was staring dagger at Sayuri whose finger wee interlake while laying fastly in front of her. She didn't seem unnerved by my glare but I could see small beads of sweat drip drone her cheek as her eyebrows began to twitch.

But as Guren's laughter boomed against the blank white classroom walls I knew that even if I changed Sayuri's mind with my murderous gaze that it would change the cold-hearted man that lies before me. Man, this is a total crap fest.

"Fine" I grumbled it under my breath there we really no point of arguing. I'm not Yuu I knew when to stop and want to keep arguing. But just because they asked me to tutor him doesn't mean that I would do it to the best of my ability.

"Alright then with that class it over." She said it in such a cheery voice that I almost forgot that my free time was begin sucked away from me. My body seemed to shoot up at the sound of class was over, but as I slowly descend back into my chair I watched the classroom masses slowly dissipate and walk out of the class. The only people left in the room beside me is Guren and Yuu.

I rest my head in the palm of my hand at te moment it was way too much weight for my neck to handle. "Dad real this is totally unfair, I don't think that the vamps are going to care how well that I speak and write Japanese. If they did I'm sure that they wouldn't have wasted their time teaching me English and Latin." I knew the annoyingly smug and aggravating voice it was Yuu and he is calling Guren, dad a idiot you never know who is lurking in the shadow like Shinoa.

"NO, but I do, look I have to go to some dumbass meeting with the Hiiragi's so please don't make trouble and do what you're were told to do." Guren sounds so exhausted like he's had this augment with Yuu before. But he is pretty hard head so I'm sure that they were going to have the argument for a while. "Fine" I looked up shocked there was no way that he would give in that easy.

But as I watched Yuu turned to look me I could see that he really had given in, what could have happened, was it a look that Guren gave him for did he just agree with him this time. Doubtful his green eyes told me that he wasn't happy about this and his tense body language hinted at another reason for him giving in so quickly.

Whatever at this point I don't want to be dragged into any more of their family drama. Guren sulked out of the room silently, like a ghost I didn't even hear the door open and shut. But by the way that his shoulders slumped when he walked out. It was like he was disappointed that Yuu didn't argue more. Anything to avoid that meeting.

I shook my head slightly as my mind began to clear out all the junk I had stored in for the day, the answer to the test, the argument between Yuu and I. Even the way that they both looked utterly defeated and angry when Guren brought up the meeting.

The silent walk up the stairs is strange, even as I cleared my mind and walked with Yuu there was also a lively chatter or avoid arguing coming from this guy but today in this current moment he is utterly silent.

"So we doing this at your place or mine." "I say Yuu's place I never got to see it." I groaned at the sound of Shona's voice the girl needs to take a hint. Yuu wasn't into her she needs to pick a new outlet for her annoying courtesy.

I feel this shift has a cold dark aura seemed to consume all the warmth from the fading sun. As I twisted my head I could see this murderous sneer form on Yuu's face but even in the angry haze, he was in.I could see the way that his eyes lingered on her body. Maybe it wasn't an inside unrequited love. She might have a shot with him.

"Hiragis aren't welcome in my home so piss off. Let's go Kimizuki" Or she didn't have a shot maybe that was just his blood lust trying to find the perfect kill shot. I couldn't say since he was wanking me on my arm with such incredible strength that I damn near big my tongue off when I went to form a word.

But even as he yanked on me I took in the sight of a high and mighty building with its back against the fading sun. The bright orange light admit from the sun turned the sky in a symphony of light colors. But what really took my breath away was the night of the high ranking officers quarters. Even the outside of the building looked nicer then the one that I live in.

But before we could even make it into the building an arrogant and pompous voice ran out into the air. As this disgusted aura seemed to make the air go stiff with anticipation for a fight to come. "Hey look it's little Ichinose rat." A wild snake erupted into the air as Yuu's aura seemed to choke the life out of everything around him.

As I looked up there was a lean man that couldn't be that much older than us, he looked relatively young maybe a few years younger than Gruen. Both of the sides of his head was shaved as a purple and black mohawk stood at attention. A feral gleam started to spark in his eyes as an evil grin formed on his face at the prospect of making fun of Yuu or worse.

"Looks like the little rat has shown his face," Yuu growled moving past the point of rage and all together turns into a different beast that I hadn't seen before. The wild and murdrous grin from on his face as his anger consumed his body. I could see his hand reaching for the sword on his belt when he spoke. "Eat me you Hiiragi scum"

Every fiber in my being told me to run to not get involved but as I sat here and watched the two of them face down. Like they had done it thousand of times before my nerves seemed to settle as I watched Yuu start to calm down. "Your not even worth the energy it would take to kill you." He shoved past the Hiragi guy and stalks off in the darkness

"What….what was that all about?" Yuu didn't turn around at the sound of my voice he didn't say a single word. He just sulked off with me following after him, even as the officers passed by and where about how strange he had been acting. That still didn't stop him, only when he noticed a shiny black door that lit up in the fluorescent light dish too.

Hi, hand shake with anger as he dug deep into his pocket like he was looking for something, after a few moments of fishing in his pocket he produces a golden key that seemed to refract the light.

With a swift twist of his wrist, the door open but the sound of clanging metal enter the air as Yuu began to curse under his breath. There is no way that he broke the key when he turned it in the lock.

"Dammit." I watched as Yuu repeat the same word under his breath as he moved into the room, even from this angle it was hard to see his face, I got a clear few of his hand. Two chunks of golden metal lay flat in his hand as he stomped angrily into the room.

"Are you coming in or what let's get this over with already." He is more important now than when we had left the school great. But as I collapsed in his living room, taking in the soft feeling of the couch that made it seem like I was sitting on clouds. Yuu was running through the house like a chicken with his head cut off. He ran his hand messy through his hair as he checked each cabinet in the kitchen. "I'll just ask dad when he gets back."

With a large huff, he fell into the recliner chair taking the time to mumble to himself as his index finger began to mashes his temple."The Ichinose family was originally apart of the Hiragi family but they decided to leave the family and started their own religious organization. As punishment for it, the Hiragis made the Ichinose a branch family and beat them down every chance that they get."

"The Hiragis treat dad like shit and since I was adopted by him I'm considering an Ichinose to, even got the last name and everything. So to them, we were nothing but rats, below them like bugs you step on. They love to remind us too so I try to keep away form them the best that I can."

I stared up in amazement for a moment as I stuck in a large gulp of needed air, "Come on the faster that you start studying the fast that you are out of here and I can go get something to eat" I nodded my head hurriedly as I start to unpack my books.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Meeting Is A Dud

Guren POV

It is still a shocking thought when you really think about it, I thought that there was going to be a lot more arguing with Yuu. I guess in a way that I was kind of hoping that he would argue more, any reason to avoid this dumbass meeting. If there was one thing that I hated it was being locked up with a bunch of stuck up snobs that have never fought a day in their lives.

They are always there looking down on me, insulting me which I don't mind but don't in the same breath insult me and then order me to be locked in a room with you, hours on end. That's counter-intuitive isn't it? "Hey if it ain't the little branch rat." I looked up from my thoughts at the sound of the most arrogant and pompous voice ever.

Which is ironic as he claimed superiority and the fact that he his the main family member that is stronger and better in every way. But he happens to be one of the weakest people in the army. If it wasn't for his family's name I doubt that he would even have the high ranking. He probably would have been some pawn shoved off as cannon fought for the vamps.

"It's funny I just ran into your little brat, he didn't seem too happy to see me either. He said rather rude things." The growl that escaped my lip is nothing compare to the anger in my veins, it was one thing if they went after me but it is a whole other thing if they thought that they could mess with Yuu and get away with it.

Before I even knew it, I had spun on my heels with a sharp pivot, I was staring at the little weasel in a matter of seconds. I didn't know if he was serious or just pushing my buttons but the way that this little weasel nose scrunched up in disgust as he spoke told me that he is telling the truth. Damn them.

"Yeah he was all your below me and he got this look in his eyes, the same look that you got in yours. Like you are about do something stupid like killing the main family member." I scoffed angrily as I looked the mohawk fool up and down. He is nothing more than a bean pole with hair. Did he really think that he was all that?

Seishirō's beady little eyes followed my every movement, gagged my every reaction, he was waiting for me to hit him but if he thought that I would throw my career away like that. Then he is dumber than he looked and he looks pretty dumb. I huffed out some air that I had been holding in chest before stalking slightly down the darkening corridor.

This is the last thing that I needed I swear that there was someone up there looking down on me thinking. How can I run Guren's day? I sighed heavily causing my shoulder to drop as my whole body seemed to default.

The large shiny double doors seem bigger than I last remembered them, the shiny black luster illuminated the giant doors. They seemed big enough for a giant or demon to walk through. Were the doors always this big? It couldn't have been that long since the last time that I had been here. Right?

I shrugged my shoulder at my own mental question before stuttering into the room with my head held head in reverence. But as the doors slammed shut and this tension filled the air, it felt like the door was saying. That they would never open ever again, that I would be stuck with these fools forever and if that happened. Well, then I can assure you that the numbers would quickly decline. God behind stuck in a room full of stuck up assholes, that's even worse than hell for me, of course, my best bud Shinya definitely makes it better.

His sparkling blue eyes were lit up with amusement as I collapsed into my chair, his silver hair covering his eyes ever so slightly as he shifted to look at his father who was sitting at the head of the table.

The man likes to act all imposing but I could kick his ass with both hands tied behind my back. I mean really if they are so great then why is his daughter enslaved in my sword begging to unleashed death and destruction.

Huh, I don't think so, they need to check themselves before they wreck themselves. Well, I could always take a nap that was an option. I wonder how mad they would get. Or if they would ever notice, as I leaned further into my chair, the lull of boring projections about cursed gear and sentry rotation put me right to sleep.

 _6 Years Ago_

" _Yuu where the hell did you go?" Dammit, that kid has only been in my care for a couple months please don't tell me that I lost him. The sound of giggling ripped me right out of my throat, as the sweet sound of Sayuri's voice ran through me. "Now who are you?" The sound was drifting from down the hallway._

" _My name is Yūichirō but my friends call me Yuu." His soft voice seemed to downtrodden compared to Sayuri's joyful tone, they had met once before but in Yuu was in shock and full of grief. He didn't notice anyone but me at the time._

" _I think that I will call you Yu-yu for short Yuichiro seems way too much of a big kid name for you." "Shut up don't call me that." Well, at least her calling him that, put him in better spirits._

 _The kid's voice was always so soft nearly a whisper. Like he was afraid that he would say the wrong thing and hit him. But I guess when you first guardian tries to kill you and your next was secretly experimenting on you._

 _Then your not going to have that much faith in the remaining adult population. I round the corner Sayuri was trying to lift Yuu into her arms but the little ten years old was dodging quite well. He maneuvered his way out of her long creamy, and delicate arms._

 _Moving just out of her reach each time that he got close to catching him. This almost seemed like a game that the both of them worked out. "Calm on Yu-yu just let me hold you for a few minutes."_

 _Yu growled at her, actually growl at her and it forced me to laugh this was the first time that he shows any emotion but sadness. He had been rather complacent like a doll, the only time he seemed lively was during training._

" _Guren what are you laughing about." I looked up at a startled Sayuri. Giving Yu enough room to run over to me with his arms stretched out. I laughed lightheartedly at his anger before lifting him into my arms._

 _After the first coupe for weeks he had been staying with me I noticed that the only thing that really seemed to calm him down and make him feel safe was whenever he is near me. Which made my work difficult but I didn't mind it, he is a good boy. "What's wrong with her? She won't leave me alone papa."_

 _I smile at him, he had begun to do that to which didn't bother me any, in a few months the adoption process will have been put through all the proper channels and it would be official. "This is Sayuri, she is one of my squad mates and a long time friend, so be nicer to her."_

 _He huffed out some air as he snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. His soft jet black hair tickles my neck forcing a laugh to escape my lips. "Sorry about him Sayuri, I'll see you and squad tomorrow. Yuu are you still hungry?"_

 _I watched as he lifted his head up as he rubbed his eyes sleepy, which made sense he didn't get nearly enough sleep for a 10-year-old. But he nodded his head yes slowly before lowering his head back onto my shoulder. "Alright we can get something to eat then off to bed with you, looks like it will be an early night."_

"Hey, Guren get up! Hey, do you hear me, stop sawing logs" I groaned as some dick jabbed their elbows sharply into my ribs. As I opened my eyes I looked at Shinya who was giving me a sly smirk as I stood up and stretched my back out. My whole body seemed to tense up while I was sleeping with makes sense. They are all my enemies. "Is this boring ass meeting over yet."

All the Hiragis in the rooms seemed to stiffen as there muscles twitch with a dangerous energy, whatever I out of here. I want to make sure that Yuu ate something other than junk food. I started to walk out when that ass at the head table said something. I don't really know what but it's not like I gave it shit. "I'm just a lowly Ichinose you don't need me here."

I hear some of them scoff but I keep walking as images of my dream shifted into my vision, could that have been brought on by the those assholes in the room or was it something else entirely. There must be some better way for me to spend my time. "DAD….When are you going to let me try out for the demon series."

I felt this rush of wind come across my face as I easily causing one of Yuu's flying roundhouse kicks. He had this shocked look on his face as I kicked him in square in the chest sending him flying.

Though showing him that he is no matched for a demon series weapon would never get him off my back."Fine the next time that there is an opportunity you can try to calm weapons for your own. Now, what are you doing out here aren't you supposed to be studying?"

He scoffed angrily before standing up. His whole face turning bright red form rage "I got done an hour ago an I got tired of waiting for you to come home it's like 10 at night you couldn't have gotten down earlier."

Has it really been that long, damn that must have been one hell of a nap? I Got in there it wasn't any later than 6. Oh well, that means it took them about 4 hours to notice that I was sleeping.

What a bunch of idiots, "Hello earth to dad." I smirked as I placed a gentle hand on top of Yuu's head ruffling his black hair as his green eyes stared up at me in confusion. "Have you eaten dinner yet." I watched him shake his head no. "Yuu what the hell it's 10 you should have eaten a while ago."

I growled angrily at him, but the kid didn't seem phased, if I had been home he would have eaten and in bed by now and he knew that. At the very least I would have had him still study by now. His test a grade are shit and as his teacher and father, I should have lectured him on it. But he won't really need any of that once he officially gets assigned to a squad. "How about we get some food, go out this time instead of getting stuck at the mess hall."

I wave Yuu jump with exciment as his green eyes seemed to light up like a light bulb in the middle of the night. Though I have more than one reason for taking him out to dinner. I need to know what the hell happened with the Hiragi right before the meeting. Also, that dream he had, I wonder if it had anything to so with the experiment that they have been putting him through. The bunch of assholes.

I slowed exited the military compound simply walking in silence as Yuu hummed next to me for a few moments. But the soft hum of his son seemed to die at his lips as the silent darkness creeps around us."How was the meeting, you seem quieter than something bad happen?"

I looked up from my thoughts to hear our cornered as worried Yuu is. The kid didn't do concern and he never worried about a thing. "I'm fine, just lost thought in thought sorry for worrying you."

He laughed loudly as his arm folded firmly over his chest like he didn't give a damn about me. But I could see through the act that he is putting on. "Like I would worry about you." I laughed before picking up my pace a jog could do me good. "Come on kid keep up." "Hey wait up"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Things Get Real

Yuu POV

Watching him sit there as he tactfully thought of a way to bring up whatever he thought was a problem is rather amusing. Especially the way that his jaw clicked and his eyebrows twitched as he mulled over his options. I wish that he would just come out and say it so that I could finish my dinner in peace.

But by the way that he was sitting there so lost in thought, I knew that whatever this was about would be a long and annoying production. "Dad are you okay? Whatever you need to say it would be better to just spit it out"

I watched as his eyes seemed to get more focus as he stared down at his burger, he seemed to be taking in a few deep and steady breath to focus his mind before looking up at me.

"I am into a Hiragi, he seemed rather amused by the way that you acted early today. Please tell me that you didn't do something stupid. He might be a weakling and a pitiful excuse for a human being but he is still a higher ranking officer then you."

Oh, thank god! I was worried that this was going to be about that goddamn dream from the other night but this is good with me. Though thinking about it made my blood boil, there must have been a sign on my forehead that said make " _my life hell"_.

I took in a steady breath as my blood cooled and my thoughts seemed to lose their angry edge. "No pops, I didn't hit him and I didn't say much to him, for the most part, we exchange a few insult and dirty looks before he went about his day. I just hate how smug they are but it was fine. You can ask Kimizuki if you like, he was there."

Dad's whole demeanor seemed to change with my answer, he didn't look gloomy and deep in thought like before. Now he seemed edgier and focused on me. "Yeah, how did that go? What did you promise him in exchange for him keeping his mouth shut? It had to be something big right?." I shudder at the thought, I knew that he wouldn't be happy when he found out.

He would say something like don't make promises you can't keep or stop being so impulsive and idiotic, something parent like that would make me angry. So I stuffed my face full of food not saying a word and for some reason, he didn't press me. Even though it's clear that I was purposely ignoring the question.

After dinner, the walk back to the military barracks, seemed stained to me as tense silence enveloped the both of us. The silver moonlight lightly hit both of us as he stalked silently next to me. Each long stride made it seem like he was getting ready to break into a run at a moment's notice.

"So what was it? You better tell me now before I find out from him" He was really going to press this? I was hoping that during the dinner he would have forgotten about it. You would think that he had more important things to worry about since you know he was in control of the entire demon moon company.

This heavy sigh escaped my lips as the truth came out in word vomit, I am just too tired to even bother with the lie. "I promised him that I would get you to let him try out the black demon series it's not that big of a deal though. It was a lie that just seemed to slip out of mouth."

Before I could even finish defending myself I could hear the animalistic growl escape my father lips as his fist came crashing on my head. The bone in his fist popped and cracked as burning tendrils of pain formed in my head "You an idiot! What the hell is wrong with you, he's not ready for that you idiot."

After that, he didn't say much he just picked up his pace like he didn't want to be near me, what was with him today. Usually, I get way more yelling and lecturing then this but I can't say that I mind it.

 _The Next Day_

I couldn't believe it I am finally getting to try to get a contract with a demon. It's about time the sooner that I get a demon gear the faster that I can start making those bloodsuckers pay. The sooner that I could be fighting at my dad side like he told me when I was a kid.

This is going to be so awesome. "Try not to get taken over by the demon. Remember the one that you face before was a low-level demon."

My father's worried voice echoed in my ear as the other took off in front of me leaving just me and him in the dark and deriy hallway. As I looked up, his violet eyes were burning with worry, though I could tell by the stoic expression on his face that he was trying to play it off like he didn't care but I could tell that he was freaking out internally.

I shook my head sadly before bumping my shoulder playful with my dad's, anything to make him feel better about this. He needs to trust that I can handle this and me looking all depressed ain't going to help him. "Don't worry about it old man I have been working for this since I was 10 remember."

Dad laughed softly as he ruffled my hair and whisper low enough so I was the only one that could hear him. "I'm so proud of you for doing this." Before I could say a word he walked away.

Leaving me to stare at two large and monstrous double door that lies before me. Behind them is my future weapons. Here goes nothing, I'm going to kick that demon ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinoa POV

I watched him walking silently in front of me his cold and stoic expression hinted at nothing, I was supposed to be watching over him yet I knew virtually nothing about him. Other than his background, and why he wanted to kill vampires.

He is a hottie cloaked in shadows of doubt and confusion, he doesn't live in the typical dorms and even now watching him interact with Guren it all seemed so strange to me.

Like there was something that only the two of them knew. I know that Guren saved him when he was younger but could that be the only reason for their close relationship.

"Alright starting tomorrow your official day as officers in the Demon Moon Company, get some rest and tomorrow you start your mission at Harajuku so I expect all of you to be there on time." As Guren spoke his cold unwavering violet gaze turned to me like he expected me to be late.

How rude of him but as he brushed briskly past me with Yuu at his heels something in me told me that there was something not quite right between the two of them.

Something that they were hiding from the rest of the squad. As I shifted to look at Kimizuki he had this scowl on his face that wasn't like him.

Sure he didn't smile much but he didn't scowl either, most of the time he had this superior air about him when it came to Yuu. But now he looked almost satisfied, did Yuu give him something that he needed desperately. "Hey, Kimizuki?"

My voice came out softer than I meant it to, I don't know why but I felt like they couldn't hear what I was about to ask Kimizuki. But as he turned his purple gave to me, this cold fire, flickered in his gaze as he looked me up and down.

Like he was disgusted with the thought that I could actually want to kill Yoichi but he was going to kill them. What was I supposed to do let it happen?

"What is it?" I found momentarily as the double doors slammed shut behind Guren and Yuu. Just the sight of them out of the room is enough to force my whole body to deflated as this heavy breath escaped my lips.

"Does it seem like there is a secret pact between the two of them something that they aren't telling us."

Kimizuki seemed to stiffen at my words but even as I glared at him, giving it all I had to tea the truth from his lips. He didn't cack once. "No, and even if there was, it's not of your business stop prying into their lives. I gotta to go, later." Before I could ask another thing he ran briskly out of the room.

That was it, there was no way that he would defend Yuu there is something going on and I am going to find out what. I rushed out of the room the window whipping my hair around as I struggled to catch up to the two of them.

As I reach the courtyard of the school the moonlight seemed more radiant as soft hushed voice filter into the cold night air. "Come on admit it you were worried that I wouldn't be able to handle it. You had no faith." That's Yuu's voice and it sounded almost hurt and childlike. Usually, he is always serious about the team.

"Not true, worried yes but I knew that you could handle it. Despite you insubordinate attitude or the fact that you are a hothead with a hair-trigger temper. You are still excelleint in combat and one of the most willful people I know."

That was Guren and it is high praise coming from a man that is always yelling at him. "Yeah well I owe my skill to your dad, you have been training me since I was 10 all for this."

Dad? I couldn't have heard that right, could I? That would make sense of why he isn't living in the barracks like the rest of us, he must have lived in the high ranking quarters with Guren. You would think that since I am supposed to be watching over him then I would know this kind of thing. So why keep it a secret?

The Next Morning

The sun was just rising out past the clouds as the sky transitioned into a symphony of color. First starting out with twilight purple and light pink before turning a light orange while slowly crescendoing into a bright blue.

Guren is already there with Yuu bounding on the balls of his feet. He seemed to be excited about his first mission. The other two idiots were standing off to the side standing tall and tense. Man, I really am the last one here.

I wonder if this was what Kimizuki was keeping from me the other night, that would make sense by why wouldn't he tell me. Unless Yuu told him personally not to tell me.

"Alright, this is your newest member of the squad who will complete the formation, Mitsuba Sangū, and the squad leader is going to be Hiragi. That being said get acquainted and start your mission."

I turned to see a family looking mousy blond. Her sparkling deep blue eyes seemed highly irritated by this development. I watched as her eyes slowly shift from Yuu to me.

I'm not shocked that she would hate the both of us or at the very least detest us. After all, she has been in the company longer and I'm sure that she thought she was the one that was going to get this seat but then again I am better than her. Man, I am going to love messing with her. This is going to be one long mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Worried?

Guren POV

"You worried?" I stared blankly at the sky as black smoke rises high in the air off in the distance. I'm sure that one of the other companies ran into some trouble but we didn't have time for this we have to keep moving.

"Hello, earth to Guren? My love is there something wrong?" At the sound of her sweet and worried voice, I felt compelled to turn around and answer her. But what the hell could I possibly be worried about? I have fought vampire scum before why would today be any different.

But as my gaze met her worried brown stare I knew that she was talking about Yuu, not me. I took in a deep even breath as I gripped her soft hand simply running my thumb over each one of her fingers before letting my mind focus on the bigger picture.

I stood up slowly as I heard the arrival of three more people. As I turn I was met with Goshi stupidly eager grin and the world looks of my former retainer and friend. Shigure who gave me this focused look, her forest green eyes saying it all she saw Yuu.

"They're doing fine " I nodded my head silently in thanks before turning around to see some big boss coming towards the troops. But my eyes were instantly drawn to a boy with soulless blue eyes and blond hair.

He seemed a little wimpy and way to thin and lean looking to be a vampire but then again appearance can be deceiving. "We end this assault right here, let's go." I charged into battle head first which wouldn't have been my first move but I don't think that I was entirely thinking straight at the moment.

I think that is made even more clear as a burning shooting pain echoed throughout my body as visions of my life passed before my eyes. The most recent one being Yuu, flashes of his smile or the days that the two of us spent with Sayuri. "GUREN!" I could hear her screaming as she, Mikoto and Shigure tired to get to me.

But as I stared deep into his soulless eyes I could feel nothing but disappointed is this how he is going to end the battle. "Just do it." Sorry, Yuu looks like I can't keep my promise to you.

The vampire brats, blue eyes darken slightly as he started to plunge the sword deeper into my chest. Damn, I felt a metallic tasting fluid filling my mouth's as crimson blood escaped my lips.

"DAD! Get your hands off of him." I knew that voice as I turn I caught wisps of Yuu's image as he stabbed the vampire scum but he seemed to freeze in place. Don't tell me that he is losing his nerve. Or he is more worried about me then himself. Either way, he is opening himself up.

"Dammit, Yuu what are you doing activate your curse" Fear flood my heart but not for my own life but for Yuu's, damn this kid. I yanked his shoulder pulling him far from the vampire scum who retreated back to that silver-haired freak

I went to punch Yuu in the head but my heart seemed to burst to force me to fall to my knees as I choked on some blood. "The hell are you doing you?"

He looked down at me, I could see how terrified he was to lose in just with one look into his emerald green eyes. I could tell that he was silently apologizing like this is his fault before turning back to the blond hair boy.

His soulless blue eyes lit up with something else it might have been shocking or fear as Yuu seemed more rigid as he stood.

Angry tears in his eyes as his clamped his hand tight against his swords guard. "Is that you Mika?" No way, I felt my own eyes widen in shock as I stood there unable to say a word.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Conflicted

Yuu POV

As I floated in a sea of the unconscious as I thought back to that fight, to the confusion and pain that welled in my chest as I thought back to Mika's sword plunged deep into dad's chest. He was trying to kill him and that made my blood boil and bubble with rage.

But at the same time, it's my fault that he is a vampire in the first place, I abandoned him and now he is doing what he has to do to survive. But I kill vampires, dad kill vampires. So what will he think if I tell him I couldn't kill Mika.

What if he disowned me based on my inability, and what happened to me? One minute I'm fighting the next I'm going black. I just hope that he is alright that wound was deep. Mika's blade was stained red with his blood. Crimson blood gushing out of my dad's mouth.

The very thought of him being hurt or in pain because of my mistake for leaving Mika I should have grabbed him and ran now here I am laying somewhere lost in this pit of darkness.

I felt this warmth in my hand and another hand ghosting against my forehead as my eyes slowly flutter open, the exhaustion felt slowly slipped away till a dimly lit room filtered into my vision. As I slowly opened my eyes I noticed a small pale white dainty hand.

Her fingers lace delicately in mine as this warmth took over my body and relief flooded my whole being I'm glad that I'm not alone. I felt that same hand that ghosted across my forehead shift to my plus before pulling away. I shifted my head as my necks crack and stiffened at the force of movement.

I shifted my vision letting my eyes adjust to the dim light blinking rapidly for a moment before letting the shadowy figure come into focus till my father came into my vision. His soft caring purple eyes didn't show a hint of disappointment or doubt in my skills.

All I saw is the love and worry in his eyes for me and my possible injuries, I tried to shift but a light moan escaped my lips. My whole body groaned with protest as my muscle got more and more stiff with each movement that I made. I shifted my head to see that Shinoa is smiling down at me.

I smirked at her before shifting to look at dad this tension clung in the air as he leaned stiffly against the wall for a moment before shifting his vision to Shinoa like he didn't want her in the room in the first place. He sucked in a deep breath as his gravelly voice enter the air. "I'll be downstairs, don't get him riled up."

Shinoa nodded her head stiffly like she didn't want to be the same room as my dad let alone have to look at him, there is something that I am missing. I watched my father strong and stiff back move out of the room. Once the door close with a soft thud I turned all my attention to Shiona.

Her soft golden eyes filled with intense concern, unlike anything I am used to seeing from her. If anything thing I would have thought that there is some love in that stare but that didn't seem right.

I leaned in closer so that my lips were inches from her face, I could even feel her breath inches from my lips. I needed to do this before I lost my nerves. I ran my lips against her before pressing them together roughly. At first, she seemed frozen in place but soon her lips moved in perfect sync with mine.

I had to fight the urge to smile as I let my tongue ghost against her soft strawberry pink lips. As we broke apart my breath came out in heavy pants as I collapse back into the bed. Letting my body settle before I shifted my head to see her staring at me.

Shell-shocked and confusion form in her eyes I could see the joy that came with that kiss I think the confusing part for her is me pulling away but I need to know what the hell happened when I passed out. "Why don't you want to be in the same room as my dad?"

I watched her eyebrows dip down as she stared at me in shock and disbelief before settling in a cold mask as if she didn't know what I was talking about. But she should have had that poker face on instead of reacting. I took in a deep breath as I looked toward the door that slowly started to open.

I knew that it had to be my dad as he walked into the room his purple eyes hardening as he stared at Shiona. I could see the hatred and apprehension in his eyes as he glared her down.

"Think it's time that you leave, I have to speak with Yuu." I watched Shinoa's silently panic as she shifted in her seat before nodding her head and moving swiftly out of the room.

I sucked in a short breath as my dad slammed the door shut before slowly making his way over to me. A deep crease formed in his brows as he dropped into the vacant chair that Shinoa had previously. As this grave expression took over his face forcing panic in my chest. "We need to talk"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 How Do I say This?

Guren POV

I watched his bright green eyes lit up with worry at my words, all I could do was gape at him as my stare began to narrow. How could I possibly tell him that the organization had been experimenting on him? That the orphanage that he lived in used him like a lab rat.

I stared blankly at my hands as guilt consumed how could I let that happen to him, sure I am under strict orders not to say a word to him. But he is my kid I love him as my own, how could I not tell him the truth?

I sighed heavily as I looked up to see Yuu fidgeting in place as he looked worriedly at me. His deep green eyes turned a bright jade as he stared at me. Which each passing moment I could see that his breathing is beginning to quicken.

"I….I have something that I need to tell you, Yuu but I need you to keep an open mind and wait till I finish before you start asking your questions. Okay?" I spoke in a soft but tentative voice as Yuu seemed to be calmed down by the sound of my voice.

He nodded his head tentatively as he looked around the room for a moment before settling into this tired calmness. I wish that I could say the same but with each passing moment, I felt my muscle clamp up and tense. "You were a product of human experimentation that was why you blacked out on the field.

As a child when you were in that orphanage they were testing and testing your genes. The vampires were doing the same thing the only difference is that once you escaped. I at the time knew but I thought that it would be better not to tell you. You just lost everything I didn't think that I should add on top of it."

I don't know if I was trying to convince him or myself, this guilt had been eating me alive all these years. I thought that it would lessen once the truth came out but it seemed to be getting worse. I am finally letting the truth be known but not before my little Yuu nearly died on the battlefield.

I shook my head hurriedly as I tried to shake the haunting though out of my head as images of him passed out and at the mercy of the enemy filtered into my mind. Blood filling my nose as he laid on the ground dying. Images like that had been haunting my sleep a lot lately. I know that he is not blood, but he is my kid and I would protect him with every fiber of my being.

"Anway after that the milarity thought that they could nurture your gifts and use that to their benefits. I wanted to tell you for a long time but I was ordered not to by the head of the army. I'm sorry"

My voice seemed so hollow nothing like how I used to sound, I'm sure that my mind was bracing itself for the onslaught of anger and insults that would be slung my way. But as I looked up all I could see was a loving light shining from Your eyes as his head cocked to the side.

Looking like a confused puppy that didn't understand why he is getting scolded. But as Yuu struggle to get out of bed he stood up pulling me into a hug. Forcing the chair to titer as his weight crashed onto me. His warmth melding with mine and he pulled away.

His bright green eyes looked luminous with love as he grinned like a madman, "Dad you had orders I get that and it's not like you were the one that did this to me. You were the one who saved me and cared for me. Nothing could make me be mad at you or hate you."

I let out a clipped laugh as I turned to watch Yuu collapse in the bed like that one hug took all the energy out of him. I shook my head before slowly rising from my chairs. The bones in my knees caps cracked as I gently leaned over Yuu. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before staring intently at him.

I knew that my eyes were searching his entire face, as I got ready to tell him the next piece of bad news for the day. I think that even Yuu in his haze exhaustion is able to see the change in my mood.

"Yeah okay get some rest….there is just one more thing you have to be at headquarters tomorrow morning the Hirgi want to talk to you."

Before I could hear an aggravated growl or a high pitched whine the door flung open revealing an upset Sayuri. Her brown hair falling against her face as this relaxed aura took over her. I guess seeing Yuu okay was enough for her, but this motherly rage took over her as she punched me hard in the arm. "How dare you let them do this to him?" Great.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 He In A Meeting

Kimizuki POV

I looked around the room seeing each of them slowly nodding their head but it had to be the dumbest thing that I have heard. "You all realize how stupid you sound right? This is Guren we are talking about. This is his kid I doubt that he would willingly allow for any of this to happen. Do you think that he really knew what those pills were going to do to Yuu?

Sure he said about time but do you think that he knew that, that would be the result that Yuu would nearly kill all of us. There no chance in hell he might be a lot of things but he loves Yuu I can't really believe that we are even sitting here debating this."

For the past 20 minutes since Yuu has been in that meeting, Shiona has been trying to convince us that Guren is not to be trusted. I don't know how I should feel about this. I have seen the two of them interact as father and son. I have seen the way that Guren worries and dotes on him. There's just no way that he could be a traitor.

I stood up in outrage as I notice that the other was really living what else is there to say. I knew that the others were weak will at time and can be easily bullied by her into thinking what she wants them to think. But come on Guren as trained all of us personally and to think that they really thought this little of him.

"Look around would you, who do you think took care of all of us. He all save us from something, your sister was murder Yoichi who was there. Mitsuba who gave you a place to belong after your other squad was slaughter huh. Let me answer that for your Guren and yet here you are acting like he is the villain there is no way."

I snarled wildly as the others just stared at them in pure shock they have to be out of there mind but even as they lower their head in guilt and disbelief I could see it in their eyes. They were still thinking that he couldn't be trusted and you know what I'm tired of this. I went to walk to the room when I hear Sinoa call my name but there is no way that I was going to listen to her.

I jogged down the pale white steps till I reached a thick metal door, as I pushed roughly against the cold steel door. While my eyes welcome the sight of a bright blue sky and two people talking. I knew who they were even from here I knew the irritating voice and the smug calm tone.

Guren and Yuu stood before me, Yuu seemed almost irritated and attached to Guren, something must have happened but I could see this defenice in his eyes as Guren talked to him. Even as time passed I could see the two of them conveying lightly. Like whatever had been working on the both of them this passed couple of weeks is finally gone.

I felt a small grin forming on his face as I slowly made my way out of the dark hallway only for a person to rush passed me darting out into the courtyard not worried about interrupting their conversation. "You can't trust him Yuu he has been experimenting on you." I rolled my eyes again before stomping up to her yawning tightly on her arm.

"Leave them the hell alone would you." I snarled again as I watched Guren form a frown on his face as deep lines took up residence on her forehead. Yuu, on the other hand, didn't look mad or anything like that. He simply places a gentle hand on hers. Letting their fingers interlaced as he spoke in a calm but harsh voice. "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about."


	13. You Don't Know What Your Talking About

Yuu POV

Few hours early

I watched his cold eyes regard me with nothing but pure hatred. His cold brown eyes stared daggers at me as his black hair barely covered his eyes.

His cold voice low and mencacing ripper through me. "If your relationship with your father gets in the way again…." His cold threatening voice cut off as that dick with the white air stepper up.

Even as he glared at me I could see the pity in his eyes. As he shifted his cool blue gaze from me to his dick older brother I could tell that he hated him as much as the rest of us. But I knew that he didn't dare voice his hatred.

"Why don't the both of you calm down" His soft gentle voice rushed calming waves over his older brother but I couldn't be any more angry. First they torture my friends then they threaten my dad. They have some nerve it makes my blood boil. He claims to be my dads freind and this dick is letting this piece of shit threatened someone he supposedly cares about.

I felt this sneer forming on my face as a defiant fire formed in my eyes. I lifted my head a little higher looking them over with kidded eyes. "Are we down here?" I wanted to clean both their clocks but I did my best to keep my rage simmering just beneath my skin.

Hirigai's cold brown eyes filled with a murderous aura as he slowly nodded his head. I don't want to be here any longer then I needed to do.

Present moment

As I recounted the meeting for my father his brows dipped down as a worried frown formed on his face. His purple eyes scanned my face for a moment before sucking in a soft breath. "Your okay thought?"

His voice tires on worry and rage as his purple eyes scanned my face. He seemed on edge like waiting for me to respond is the longest moment of his life. I took in a heavy breath debating whether I should lie and tell him no just to see what he would do but that would end horribly.

"I'm fine dad they didn't lay a hand on me though i don't like it. Those jerks they threatened you why the hell should we give a damn what they think." I knew that it is a dumb thing to say.

They lead the army that we are apart of but fuck them they had no right to treat us like rat or bug beneath their feet. "I know that look don't go there. There is no need for you to fret about it thing will work out."

His voice sounded so sure of himself so strong that I has not reason to believe otherwise. But then in came Shinoa I love the girl don't get me wrong. But she had to mind her own damn business. "You can't trust him Yuu he has been experimenting on you." That alone ruined my day.

I watched her soft purple air flow in the wind and she ran toward me. Fiery determination in her eyes and I knew that she meant well. But all I wanted to do was ring her neck.

I tried to choke down my rage as I spoke on the calmest voice that I could muster.You don't know what the fuck you are talking about."


End file.
